Werewolf of the Hill: Year Two
by TheWriter22
Summary: Bobby Hill continues his struggle of balancing his life in high school and his life as a werewolf while facing off against the supernatural. Also new friends will come into the picture along with new enemies plus the return of an old foe and he'll discover the secret behind his curse.
1. episode 1: Stone Cold part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill it belongs to Mike Judge and Greg Daniels.**

**I do how ever own the plot of this story and all the original characters that I created who will appear in it. Enjoy.**

**Welcome back for the second season of Werewolf of the Hill. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you did season one. Lets hope that this season goes smoother for Bobby.**

* * *

When someone ask you about your first year of high school you pretty much tell them you that it was fine nothing special happened, well in the case of Bobby Hill I'm afraid that his freshman year was anything but normal. First off he got attacked by a wolf before school even started and became curse for the wolf was actually a werewolf thus cursing Bobby for life. Although it wasn't all bad, he did face horrible things from monsters and ghosts to demons and gods, the death of his mother but it wasn't all bad for he managed to make some new friends, Berry Barry, your average fan of the supernatural and Bobby's best friend, Cameron Garfield, a simple girl from England, and finally Jade LaRue, the girl who captured his heart then broke for Jade in secret was a monster hunter named Joan who now vows to kill Bobby the next time that she sees him as a werewolf. That pretty much sums up Bobby's first year of high school so let us join Bobby as he continues to struggle with life as a werewolf.

It was a Tuesday night during the first week of September and the smell of grilled meat filled the air as Hank Hill was standing at his trusty grill using his favorite cooking fuel, propane. Hank smiled as he slid the spatula underneath the burger nearest to the front and with skills like a master chef flipped the burger then gently placed it back on the hot bars of the grill. He then scooped it back up and placed it on a nicely toasted bun then held it up to his face.

"I swear that this burger is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen." Hank said out loud almost tearing up

He soon scooped up the other burgers one by one and gently placed them on a large serving plate which he carefully carried into the house and on to the table where his son Bobby in no time grabbed two of the burgers and began to eat one immediately.

"Slow down, Bobby, you don't want to choke." Hank informed

Bobby slowed down his chewing as Hank put his food on his plate and sat down across from Bobby.

"Is it okay if I go over to Berry's house after school Friday?" Bobby asked between bites

"No problem," Hank answered with a slight smile, "I actually have plans Friday night anyways."

Bobby could tell his dad was hiding something from him, first off Hank had gone out every other Friday night since July, thanks to his supernatural sense of smell he could tell that his father has switched his brand of soap, shampoo, and cologne so Bobby figured there was only one reason for that.

"Dad, what exactly have you been doing the past few months?" Bobby wondered

Hank looked up from his plate and began to sweat as he knew sooner or later that this conversation was going to happen.

"Well, Bobby," Hank began, "I was waiting for the right time to tell you this but I guess since your asking I might as well tell you, I've going out with a woman a couple of times a month for the past months."

"Alright, dad," Bobby congratulated his father for getting back out there, "I know it might be tough for you to starting dating again after mom died."

"We didn't actually start to date until after the fourth of July but we did go out to lunch a few times."

"So, who is the lucky lady?" Bobby was eager to find out

"You know her actually," Hank stated, "her name is Allison Garfield."

Bobby who had just taken a big gulp of his soda almost choked when his father revealed the woman's name.

"Allison Garfield, as in the mother of Cameron Garfield who is one of my closest friends?"

"Yup, we kind of got to know each other when we were looking for you at the carnival back in May when that snake man kidnapped you."

"That's just odd that it took me being kidnapped for you to meet a woman."

"I'm surprised Cameron didn't tell you."

"I haven't hardly talked to her because she spent the first part of the summer visiting her father plus that she and Berry are now caught in this little fight between Jade and I", Bobby explained, "so it's been a tough couple of months."

"I bet this thing between you and Jade will blow over soon."

Bobby sighed before returning to his meal for he in fact tried to talk to Jade over the course of the summer and the fist day of his sophomore year but the conversation usually ends with Jade threatening to slice his throat open or do something harmful to him but he decided maybe it was for the best for this is what it will be like from now on, for he'll be the werewolf while she'll be the monster hunter that will try to kill him but on the bright side there hasn't been any monsters in town since the Basilisk. Unfortunately for Bobby, Jade wasn't the only monster hunter in his life for at that moment someone was spying on Hank and Bobby and that person was none other than Hank's friend, neighbor, exterminator, bounty hunter, and president of the Arlen Gun club, Rusty Shackleford or better known to pretty much everybody in Arlen, Dale Gribble who was sitting at his desk in his basement smoking one of his cigarettes with a couple of empty bottles of Alamo beer laying on the floor as he was watching Bobby on his computer through one of the cameras that he secretly planted in Hank's house to watch Bobby for when he gets footage of Bobby's transformation into a werewolf he'll finally be able to make his move.

"That's right, you mutt," Dale spoke out loud to himself, "you think you're safe sitting there enjoying your burger but the moment that I catch you wolfing out on tape you'll help Vergil Min campaign which will get him elected Mayor who will then run you out-of-town."

Dale looked away from his computer for a moment as he grabbed the large file that over the summer he filled up with information that he and Octavio have gathered up about Bobby's habits and routines but looking through the file Dale remembered one important detail, he had competition when it came to hunting the werewolf. He pulled out a picture of Jade which he stole from the LaRue's house during a fix up job that Hank, Bill, Boomhauer, and himself volunteered for when Herve's wife Emma was looking for someone to fix their shower.

"_Who would that sweet, young Jade was a monster hunter," _Dale thought, _"not to mention the same one that I met in the museum." _

He placed the picture back into the file before getting up and promised out loud that he was going to kill the werewolf before her for nobody, and he means nobody out hunts a Ratter. After that statement he shouted out in Gibberish while attempting to do karate but ended up stepping on one of the empty beer bottles and falling flat on his back.

"Sug," his wife Nancy called from upstairs, "is everything okay down there."

"I'm fine, Nancy." Dale shouted back as he lifted his hand to give a thumbs up, "is dinner ready yet?"

(9:39 p.m.)

A large semi was backing up towards a loading dock of a warehouse where two men wearing goggles opened up the door of the trailer and with assistants from a forklift they easily unloaded a large wooden crate.

"What exactly is in this thing, Davis?" the man asked his co-worker

Davis lifted up his goggles before hopping off the forklift and walked up to the box where he read the shipping label.

"Well, Dave, according to the label this crate goes to Ted Wasonasong."

"The same Ted Wasonasong that's running for mayor?"

"I think so," Davis guessed, "if it is then this crate is probably full of stuff for his campaign."

Dave placed a hand on the crate and gave it a small push.

"Fells too heavy." he informed

Davis looked closer at the crate and to his surprise the sticker said that the crate came from Prague.

"That's odd, why would he get stuff for his campaign from Prague?"

"Let's open it up and see." Dave suggested as he grabbed a nearby crowbar

He was about to pry open the box when Davis stopped him.

"Are you crazy," Davis shouted, "that's how Eddy got fired."

"Come on, a small peak won't kill us."

Davis stood there for a moment thinking if looking inside was the right thing to do but knowing Dave he would probably just pry it open anyways, so he walked over to a nearby table and grabbed another crowbar then joined Dave as they removed the lid from top of the crate and inside was a bunch of straw.

"What do you thinks inside?" Dave asked

"I don't know reach in and find out."

"I can't, I'm allergic to straw."

Davis rolled his eyes then reached inside and began to feel around for anything that could help them figure out what's inside but after searching for only a few seconds he pulled out his hand then ordered Dave to help him put the lid back on.

"Come on, let's get some of that soup I made this afternoon."

As they turned around to get something to eat they suddenly heard something landing on the floor which scared them half to death as they turned to see that the lid from the crate was on the floor along with a small pile of straw.

"Okay, I know for a fact that we put that lid back on properly." Davis pointed out

They ran back over to the crate and with their joint strengths were able to flip the crate on its side then Davis got down on his knees and began to look through the straw but couldn't find anything inside.

"I didn't want to say anything but the crate was lighter than I remember." Dave pointed out

The two got out their flashlights then started to search the warehouse for any possible intruders. Dave was searching for the back of the warehouse trying to keep his wits about so that they can find the intruder and hopefully the object that they stole from the crate. Then something fell over and Dave quickly aimed his flashlight at the source of the noise to discover that it was a small cardboard box but when he turned around he saw something that wasn't there before.

"Hey, Davis I think I fought what was in the box."

"What is it?" Davis shouted back

Dave took a good look at the object before turning around to tell Davis about it.

"It looks like some kind of…." was Dave was able to get out before something grabbed him from behind and caused him to drop his flashlight

"Come again," Davis shouted as he walked towards Dave's whereabouts, "I didn't get that last part."

Then out of the nowhere a blood curling scream came from the other side of the warehouse which Davis recognized as Dave's voice filled the air causing Davis to run towards him, when he got there he saw no trace of him but what he did see scared him for the object that he saw had a large blot of blood on it.

"DAVE," Davis shouted as he turned around, "WHERE ARE….."

Before he could finish that sentence something grabbed Davis and like Dave before him his screams filled the warehouse as something ended his life.

* * *

**What a way to start season 2, I wonder what Ted Wasonasong ordered from Prague, whatever it this it looks like it's bad news for Bobby. Stay Tuned. P.S. If there is a supernatural creature you like to appear in this season please let me know in the reviews and I'll try my best to put it in and if not I'll try to add it in the next two seasons. Thank you.**


	2. Stone Cold part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

* * *

(Wednesday: Arlen High 11:35 a.m.)

Bobby and Berry were sitting at their usual table in the school's cafeteria; Bobby was eating his lunch while Berry was reading one of his books.

"What are you reading about?" Bobby asked

"I'm brushing up on my ancient gods," Berry replied, "for sooner or later one of them will come here seeking revenge for Circe and Fujin and personally I think we need to prepare ourselves for which ever one shows up, now I'm reading about the Mayan gods."

"Well right at this moment there isn't any thing supernatural related in town, so I say we continue to take it easy."

The boys went back to their respective activities until Cameron walked up to their table.

"Hello," she greeted as she sat, "how are you guys?"

"Good." Berry replied without looking up from his book

Bobby too greeted her with looking up for his plate but then he remembered something important.

"Hey, Cameron, has your mom said anything about her dating anyone lately?"

"Yeah, she told me that she's dating your father, why you ask."

Berry who found this information more interesting than what he was reading, so he placed down his book to listen.

"Wait, your dad is dating Cameron's mother?" he asked trying to figure out if he heard Bobby right

"Your father didn't tell you that he was dating my mum?"

"Apparently he was waiting for the right time." Bobby explained

"Well, my mother told me the day I came back from my dad's."

Bobby couldn't believe it, Cameron's mother told her about dating his dad who waited nearly four months before telling him.

"It's sounds pretty cold-hearted to me that he didn't tell you right away," Cameron said, "that doesn't sound like something he would do."

Before the conversation could continue Cameron saw Jade walking into the cafeteria, grabbed her food and made her way to a nearby table.

"I'll talk to you later." Cameron promised as she got up to join Jade at her table

Berry watched Cameron as she sat down at Jade's table and the two began to talk. He then turned back towards Bobby who just took a bite of his sandwich.

"Dude, will you and Jade just sit down and talk already," Berry begged, "I hate that his little fight is breaking up our group."

"There's nothing I can do, I tried talking to her but she won't listen."

"Well its driving Cameron and I crazy, she wants to hang out with you but she's afraid Jade will stop being her friend and frankly I feel the same away about wanting to hang you with Jade."

"I'm not going to stop being your friend if you hang out with her." Bobby informed

"That's only going to happen when she kills you while you're in your werewolf form."

"Don't worry, Jade's the only monster hunter out there, everybody else thinks that the werewolf is a hoax."

(Arlen Gun Club 11:40 a.m.)

Dale was at the gun club's firing range practicing for the moment he comes face to face with the Arlen Werewolf A.K.A Bobby Hill. He opened fired on a target which he had taped a picture of a ferocious wolf's head, when he finished he pressed the button that brought the target back to him, when he grabbed it he turned to his faithful sidekick and fellow Ratter, Octavio.

"This is it, Octavio, after months of preparation, R.A.T.S is finally ready to take on the Arlen Werewolf." Dale informed

"I thought R.A.T.S was shut down because you didn't have enough members?" Octavio remembered

"True, _but _thanks to some legal advice from Vergil Min, the future mayor of Arlen, he proposed that I make killing the supernatural a part of Dale's Dead Bug, so when you see the werewolf don't be afraid to shoot."

"What if he kills us first?"

"Don't worry about that, amigo, I know for a fact that the werewolf won't hurt us," Dale promised, "when we kill him we'll collect our award which will probably be money."

"Speaking of money, you still owe me from that dummy job."

"You still on about that, what has it been nine, twelve years?"

"Three."

Dale quickly recalled the events of the past three years and discovered that Octavio was right.

"Huh, you're right," Dale admitted, "man a lot can happen in three years.

"What time are we going out on the hunt?"

"We're leaving around nine thirty."

(4:05 p.m.)

Bobby had arrived home from school a short time ago but was already sitting on the couch with the TV on while he was reading his grandpa's war journal. He was halfway through an entry when the news popped up with an important update.

"The gruesome murder down here at the Arlen warehouse district is still baffling the police and detectives working the case," the reporter informed, "the identities of the victims are of Davis Hall and Dave Barber, the two were working late last night when what investigators are saying is a wild animal broke in and furiously mauled the two men, some are saying that this might be the work of the so-called Arlen Werewolf."

Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only was there some monster in town killing people but they are actually considering the theory that the Arlen werewolf is responsible.

"Great this is just the excuse Jade needs to kill me."

He continued to watch the news when his cell phone which he took out of his pocket to see that it was Berry.

"Hey," Bobby greeted before Berry began to talk, "yeah I'm watching it now, do you have any idea what it could be."

While Berry went over the list of every monster he knew of that could maul people to death like that, the reporter announced that they were going to get the opinions from some zoologists from around Heimlich County who each one of them listed a different culprit, the list consisted of animals from Bears to Wolves.

"Honestly, how do they think a normal animal broke in and killed those guys?"

Berry began to say something but was quickly interrupted by Bobby.

"I know Jade might think I'm guilty but I have to go out and find what ever is doing this."

So after spending an hour with Berry on the phone they devised a plan for tonight, Bobby was going to go out and track down the monster and kill it while Berry tries to figure out what they're dealing with exactly.

"What if it's something you can't kill with brute force?" Berry asked as he scanned through one of his books

"Then I'll get out of there and tell you what the thing looks like so we can figure out how to stop it."

(9:20 p.m.)

Bobby walked out of his house in a ratty old hooded sweat shirt and jeans, he took a deep breath before running out into the alley and down the street all while Dale and Octavio were getting ready to go on the hunt as was Jade who was sitting in her room with her Crusader uniform laid out on the bed and she was at her desk loading her trusted 9mm with silver bullets.

"_A part of me wishes I didn't have to do this," _Jade thought to herself, _"but if Bobby has started killing people then it's my responsibility as a Crusader to stop him." _

After she finished loading her gun, she grabbed her uniform and quickly put it on, she placed her sword in its sheath along with her gun in its holster on he belt, she then slipped on her mask along with her high-tech yet fashionable night vision goggles. Jade opened her window and carefully climbed out trying not to create any noise that might draw attention of the neighbors. As she headed off to the night we go over to Dale's driveway where Dale and Octavio were loading up his van for the hunt.

"Is that everything?" Dale asked

"Yes, we're ready to go, Gribble."

Dale smiled with joy for the moment was finally here, he quickly walked to the driver's side of the van and hopped inside along with Octavio who got into the seat next to him. Dale put on his seat belt and firmly gripped the steering wheel with a look of determination on his face.

"Lets go kill us a werewolf." Dale said before stepping on the gas pedal and driving off into the night

* * *

**Bobby is on the hunt of the monster while the Jade and Dale are on the hunt Bobby, so will Bobby be able to find the monster before they find him. Stay Tuned. P.S. I apologize if this chapter seemed a little slow but I'm trying to build up to the unveiling of the mystery monster and battle.**


	3. Stone Cold part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

(10:06 p.m.)

Bobby had spent over half an hour trying to track down the monster that was responsible for the warehouse murders but so far he hasn't had any luck. He remained in normal form not wanting the risk of somebody seeing him as a werewolf and calling the cops and if he ran into Jade for he knew that she might be trying to track him down. He was near the Arlen Public Park when he heard a deafening scream coming from near by and quickly changed course and headed towards the park but he wasn't the only one to hear it for Jade was also near by when she heard the scream along with Dale and Octavio who heard it through a parabolic microphone that they had and headed towards the site. Bobby arrived in the park where he came upon a horrifying site, right in front of him was a bloody, mangled body of a young woman, he approached the body with caution but he unknowingly stepped in some blood and fell on his ground where he landed in even more blood and what he guessed was the woman's stomach contents. He rapidly jumped up and nearly vomited at the site when he heard the sound of someone drawing their gun, he slowly turned around and to no surprise it was Jade.

"You told me that you were different," she reminded him, "but I guess I'm too shocked that you lied about that also."

Bobby looked down at his hands and cloths than realized what she was probably thinking.

"Jade, you got it wrong," Bobby tried to explain, "I found her like this."

"That's pretty much the same excuse all monsters use when someone like me catches them in the act."

"Please listen to me, I am not responsible for this or for the murders in the warehouse."

"Then tell me what other creäture besides a werewolf could do this?"

"I don't know, you're the professional monster killer shouldn't you know this stuff?"

Before she could responded a near by bush began to move, Jade turned her gun towards the bush while Bobby wolfed out for it might be the monster he was looking for and to both of their surprise Dale Gribble walked out dressed in his cameo holding a hunting rifle along several knives attached to his vest.

"Hold it right there, you mutt," Dale said to Bobby, "prepare to get exterminated by Dale Gribble."

"You're kidding me?" Both Bobby and Jade said at the same time

"I never kid about killing."

Dale removed one hand from his gun and grabbed a walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"Octavio, I have found the werewolf, come to the west edge of the park."

"Who are you?" Jade asked in her fake English accent that she uses as Joan

"Drop the act, I know its you, Jade LaRue, so lose the mask."

Jade removed her goggles followed by the mask which she tossed on the ground.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Jade questioned

"I found out when you told Bobby over here."

Bobby couldn't believe that the man who can't figure out that John Redcorn is Joseph's real father but yet knew his secret.

"When did you find out?"

"Back in May after you two came back from your date at the carnival, when you both shared your secrets which I caught on tape all thanks to my home security company, Dale-Tech, which you can thirty-five percent off if you sign up now."

"You son of a bitch," Jade shouted as she fired a shot at ground next to Dale who jumped in horror, "who gave you permission to spy on people?"

Bobby started to back up when Jade quickly turned and aimed the gun at him.

"Don't even think about leaving, Bobby."

Bobby couldn't believe the way Jade was acting he knew that she wasn't the same cheerful, kindhearted girl he met last year, the fact is that ever since Jade learned Bobby was a werewolf she seemed to become a whole new person, a person that was cold-hearted, rash, and altogether brutal.

"Take it easy, Jade," Bobby suggested, "if you lower the gun I'll be more than happy to explain what exactly is going on."

Jade smirked in a way that Bobby knew she was thinking, "Yeah, like I'm going to do that." but her attention on him got drawn away when she heard Dale talk into his radio.

"Octavio, where are you, I repeat, where are you?" Dale spoke into the radio

Dale suddenly dropped the radio when he saw that Jade had fired her weapon.

"You are crazy, you could have shot my head off."

"Trust me I never miss."

Dale glared at her through his glasses as he lifted up his rifle and aimed it at Bobby.

"Don't you dare." Jade warned

"Whose side are you on?" Dale asked being confused by Jade's reaction

"I'm on my side and my side is the only one that is going to kill him, not some incompetent moron such as yourself.

This was the last straw for Dale as he aimed his rifle at Jade.

"I'll show you whose incompetent when I single-handedly kill the Arlen Werewolf while you're pulling an iron bullet out of your leg."

When Dale pulled the trigger what happened next shocked him for Bobby in a blink of an eye jumped in the path of the bullet and the bullet hit him in the shoulder, than Bobby quickly recovered from being shot, ran up to Dale and grabbed him by the neck.

"Seriously what are you two, frenemies or something?

Bobby ignored him as he tossed him to the side landing next to a statue, when Dale looked up something came to him.

"Hey, was this statue always here."

Bobby and Jade looked in Dale's direction to see the statue that in fact wasn't there when they arrived. The statue was stone grey and was around the same height as Bobby was when he was in middle school with a face that resembled a mix between a bat and a lizard with a set of wings that looked like they could belong to a dragon, it was standing on two legs that had three clawed toes in the front with a large claw on the heel, its arms stretched out as if it was going to attack them.

"That wasn't here when I got here." Bobby informed

"Same here." Jade added

"Every man for himself." Dale screamed as he ran away

The two sixteen year old teenagers watched as the forty something adult run off towards what they assumed was his van.

"Coward," Jade thought aloud before she turned her attention back towards the statue

When she faced Bobby something else caught her eyes for they widened in horror.

"Dear God," Jade gasped, "it moved."

Bobby turned around to see that the statue indeed had moved and was standing only inches away from Bobby who saw for the first time blood on its claws and fangs.

"I think I might have found what killed that woman along with those warehouse workers." Bobby said

"I agree."

The two of them knew there was only one thing to do, run like hell. They bolted towards the trees hoping they could lose it that way until Jade remembered something.

"My mask." she shouted as she turned around to get them

She reached the spot where her mask and goggles laid but she only could grab the goggles for the statue held her mask in her hands. Bobby who had come back to get Jade saw her staring at the creäture.

"You got your goggles so forget the mask and run." Bobby begged

Jade wouldn't move as she became determined to get her mask back but before she could do anything she felt herself being swept off her feet and carried through the trees at a high-speed where then after five minutes she was gently placed on her feet by Bobby who at this time returned to normal.

"Where are we?" she asked

"A block away from our homes."

Jade looked around and couldn't believe that Bobby managed to get them from the park and to this neighborhood in under ten minutes.

"I have to go back."

"Why, so that thing can kill you?"

"I need that mask."

"What's so special about it?"

"It what defines me as part of the Crusaders."

"I see now, of course a ninja mask is the only thing that separates your group from the other nut jobs out there." Bobby joked

Before he could even chuckle at his own joke, Jade at him on his knees with her katana pressed directly into Bobby's neck that slowly burned his skin.

"How dare you speak of the Crusaders that way," Jade said in a tone that frightened Bobby, "they've been cleansing the world of monsters like you since Julius Caesar ruled Rome.

"I get that this group your apart of is important to you but that is no reason to get yourself killed."

Jade stood there deciding whether to decapitate him here or not.

"Please, Jade not here." Bobby begged

The Crusader in her wanted to do it but something told her to listen to Bobby, the latter won for Jade removed the blade away from Bobby's neck.

"Which way is home?"

The duo walked home without saying a word to each other the entire time, there were a couple of times that Bobby wanted to say something but they came at times when they were in a spot that Jade might not had any problem killing him in so he kept to himself. When they reached the driveway that lead to Jade's house they stopped.

"Jade…" Bobby began

"Don't speak." Jade said before she walked towards her house

Bobby watched as Jade walked to the side of the house and snuck in through the window to the room that once belong to Connie.

"Bobby, thank heavens your safe." someone shouted

He turned to see his dad running up to him.

"What's wrong?"

(Thursday: Arlen High 10: 30 a.m.)

Bobby was in the school library along with Berry doing research for a report that Miss Bloodworth assigned to them for class but were actually talking about the events of last night.

"So as it turns out Mr. Gribble's friend Octavio was viciously attacked last night, "Bobby said revealing what his father told him last night, "he's in the hospital now in critical condition."

Berry couldn't believe what he was hearing not only had Bobby found what killed those guys in the warehouse but the creäture itself sounded fascinating.

"You said that a statue did this to him?"

"It looked like a statue but the moment we looked away it moved."

"To me it sounds like you faced could be a…."

"Weeping Angel." Cameron said with enthusiasm

She and Jade were only several tables away from Bobby and Berry and were having the same conversation expect Cameron had her own theory which caused the students at the table next to them told her to lower her voice.

"A what?" Jade asked

"A Weeping Angel," Cameron repeated, "from Doctor Who."

(Yes, everyone, Cameron Garfield is a Whovian)

Jade stared at her trying to remember from all the episodes that Cameron forced her to watch which she'll admit that enjoyed them but couldn't remember the angels. Cameron took Jade's blank expression as a hint to explain what a Weeping Angel is exactly.

"In the show they are a race of aliens that resemble statues but can only move when they aren't being looked at then that the moment you look at one it they become quantum-locked meaning that they can't move and they look like a normal stone statue plus they're wicked fast and if they get their hands on you they zap you back in time and let you live to death."

"You lost me."

"Long story short you're dealing with something like one of these creatures."

"True but it's not killing them by sending back in time it's killing people by ripping them apart in the present."

"Okay is there anymore that resembles a statue?"

"A gargoyle." Berry said returning us to their table

"You're talking about those things on top of churches?"

"Exactly but all I know about them is that they're used to keep evil out and that the moment the sun comes up they turn into stone."

"Well this one is out killing people," Bobby pointed out, "I need a way to defeat it."

"My only thought is to use explosives," Berry suggested, "the only problem is that what you say is true the very moment you turn to run it might just remove it and come after you."

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to think of something else by tonight for I'm planning on stopping it before somebody else gets hurt."

"Agreed, I'll meet you at your house after school."

Back at the girl's table Jade had also made a promise to stop this monster tonight and has asked Cameron to tag along.

"I don't think I could do what you, Bobby, and Berry do," Cameron rejected the idea, "frankly it's mad."

"Look, it can't do anything as long as we look at it so I promise nothing will happen to you."

Cameron wasn't sure what to do, yes she secretly wanted to go on a monster hunt with Jade but at the same time she didn't.

"I'll go but under one condition, I get a weapon."

"Deal," Jade said, "meet me at my house after school."

(Rainy Street 5:30 p.m.)

The sun had begun to set over the horizon as Bobby and Berry were in Bobby's garage packing the truck of the Cadillac with equipment that they thought would be useful to fight off a gargoyle and right next door Jade and Cameron were doing the same thing. Jade was in her Crusader uniform minus the mask, instead she wore her hair back in a ponytail as did Cameron who was wearing one of Jade's back up suits and like Jade wasn't wearing the mask and thought she looked pretty cool in the suit until she discovered one detail, for on her upper arm were four claw marks that have been sewn up.

"Jade, was this the same suit you wore when you first met Bobby as a werewolf?"

Jade didn't answer as she was to focused on finding Cameron a weapon which she eventually did, she turned and handed her a mace.

"Ready?"

"As ready as ever."

"Good," Jade said with a smile, "time to kick this statue's ass."

* * *

**Who will find and defeat the gargoyle first, Team Werewolf (Bobby and Berry) or Team Crusader (Jade and Cameron) stay tuned to find out. **


	4. Stone Cold part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**I apologize for the long delay but I got super bust after I posted the last chapter so I really hadn't had time to work on any of my stories, so now I like to present to you the fourth part of this episode.**

* * *

(6:00 p.m.)

Dale Gribble was at the Heimlich County Medical Center visiting his friend Octavio who got attacked by an unknown creature. Octavio's condition for the time is still critical but his chances of survival have gone up by five percent, Dale stared at his friend who had his head, arms, torso, and legs wrapped in bandages, he was also wearing an oxygen mask and had an IV stuck into his arm.

"Don't worry, Octavio, I promise to hunt down the thing that did this to you." Dale vowed with a determination in his voice

"Maybe you need some assistants, Mr. Gribble." a voice said

Dale looked up to see a woman who was 5'8 with shoulder length blonde hair that she kept nice and tight in a ponytail wearing a stylish white jacket with matching skirt and a light pink shirt underneath plus a pair of white high heels. Dale also noticed that she has holding a brief case in her left hand while holding several files with her right.

"Who are you and how you know my real name?" Dale asked as he stood up from his seat

The woman placed her brief case on the ground and then reached into her pocket

"Allow me to introduce myself," the woman said as she pulled out an I.D., "my name is Selena Raptis, I'm the head of Vergil Min's campaigning committee."

"Seriously," Dale said with joy, "I love that guy, I totally support his anti-supernatural campaign."

"I know I've seen you at all the rallies," Selena acknowledged, "he's glad that he has the leader of R.A.T.S. on his side"

"He knows about R.A.T.S?"

"Yes, and he's hoping that if he wins the election he'll make your group the top supernatural exterminators in town."

"Wow," Dale shouted, "I'm honored but I'm afraid R.A.T.S is a little short on members for the past couple of months it's just been me and Octavio here, you see everyone else quit on me."

"Don't worry once Vergil wins I promise you'll have people signing up left and right," Selena said, "until then I need you to do Mr. Min a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

(6: 20 p.m.)

After searching all over town for the gargoyle Bobby had idea which was to return to the scene of the first murders, the warehouse.

"Why do you want to go there for," Berry questioned Bobby, "I doubt the thing will return to the scene of the crime."

"That's where the first murders happened, so I'm betting that we'll find some clue on how that creature came to Arlen." Bobby stated his reason for going to the warehouse

The Cadillac pulled up to the warehouse a few minutes later and luckily for them there wasn't a cop car in sight but by using his wolf vision, Bobby could see on the door that the cops of put up some yellow tape.

"There goes going in through the front door." Bobby said

"I guess there's only one way into the building."

Later inside the warehouse we see Berry as he attempts to climb in through the window with Bobby on the outside pushing him in. Once Berry was through Bobby grabbed the duffel bag and with perfect aim tossed it through followed by him as he used his claws to climb the wall and into the building.

"Where should we start?" Berry asked as they geared up

"Let's try by the loading dock," Bobby suggested, "it's the only way I think it could get in here."

They headed towards the loading dock with flashlight and weapons in hand. Berry had a crowbar while Bobby carried a sledgehammer over his shoulder which in their minds made sense since the gargoyle is a monster made of stone so their weapons should do some if not major damage. A foul odor came upon them as they got closer to the loading dock.

"Dear lord," Bobby shouted as he started to cough, "what is that smell?"

His question soon got answered for what they saw next horrified them. Laying on the ground just seven feet away was the remains of a middle-aged man who was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a patch that read the name Underwood who must like the first two victims worked here.

"I hate to say this but by the sign of fresh kill we know that it's here." Berry said with guilt for saying such an awful thing

"Keep your eyes open, it's around here somewhere."

They began to scan the surrounding area in hopes of finding the gargoyle before it finds and kills them. Suddenly there was a rattling coming from a small door next to the loading dock so Bobby and Berry ran up and got their weapons ready to strike, the moment the door flew open Berry swung the crowbar with all his might and hitting the thing that entered but instead of stone it struck metal. Berry and Bobby couldn't believe it when they noticed the object Berry hit wasn't a statue but a sword, a sword that belonged to one person, Jade.

"I had a feeling you idiots would show up here." Jade said as he lowered her sword then walked past them

What really surprised them was when Cameron came walking in after her.

"Cameron, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked

"I'm helping Jade fight this unknown monster." She informed

"First off we're after a gargoyle and secondly I can't believe she brought you into this."

Jade turned around when she heard Bobby say what they were after.

"Hold up, did you say that the thing killing people is a gargoyle?"

"Yeah, what do you know about them?"

"Nothing much, I know is that the Crusaders pretty much made them all inanimate." she explained

"So there's a way to turn it into an ordinary not murdering statue," Berry said with joy, "what is it?"

"I think it's a spell or a chant or something like that but problem is I don't know it."

"Then there is no way of stopping it?" Cameron spoke up stating her concern

They all stood there staring at each other waiting for one of them to think of something until Bobby finally thought of something.

"I say the plan is obvious," he informed, "we spilt up, keep our eyes open and when we see the gargoyle we smash its head off."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jade said, "come on, Cameron."

She started to walk off but quickly realized that Cameron wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering, would it make sense if we all stick together," Cameron questioned, "you know safety in numbers and all."

"She has a point." Berry agreed

Jade however didn't agree as she began to walk away once again, this time with Cameron close behind.

"You sure we can handle this gargoyle by ourselves, I mean if the four of us works together then are chances of surviving is pretty good." Cameron explained

"May we please concentrate at the job at hand?" Jade asked ignoring what Cameron just said

Bobby and Berry were still by the loading dock deciding if they should follow Jade and Cameron or start searching for the gargoyle.

"When is this going to end?" Berry complained

"It'll end when we kill the gargoyle." Bobby said

"I don't mean that, I'm talking about you and Jade."

"Not now, Berry."

Bobby turned around to avoid discussing what he didn't want to talk about and luckily he found something that would change the subject.

"Hey, check this out." he said motioning with his flashlight

Berry looked towards the object that Bobby was pointing at which was a wooden crate with a label which had the name Ted Wasonasong on it along with the name of the place it came from, Prague.

"What would Ted Wasonasong order from Prague?" Berry wondered

They soon got there answer for when they looked inside they not only found a large amount of straw but claw marks on the inside.

"The gargoyle is here because of Ted Wasonasong?" Bobby shouted in confusion

"Maybe he wanted a new lawn ornament." Berry guessed

"Then he can go down to the garden store and get a damn lawn gnome like a normal person."

Berry was about to reply to that statement when he suddenly had a weird feeling come over him.

"Do you have the feeling that something is watching us?"

The boys slowly lifted up their heads and to their horror the gargoyle was standing right above then getting ready to attack.

"Frak." Berry shouted as he quickly jumped back

"Ok, Berry this is it, let's kill us a gargoyle." Bobby said preparing to strike

Then with a mighty swing the sledgehammer made contact with the gargoyles head.

"Take that you stone son of a bitch."

This victory was short-lived when Bobby removed the sledgehammer only to discover that it did no damage.

"That should have worked."

Berry took a deep breath before striking the gargoyle's arm but like with the sledgehammer the creature remained unharmed.

"Why didn't that work?"

"Let me give it a shot." someone said before the warehouse became filled with the sound of gunfire

Bobby managed to get him and Berry on the floor as several bullets struck the beast only to have the bullets ricochet off the monster's horns, head, and wings. The bullets stopped bouncing around which was a sign to say that it was safe, they got off the ground and to no surprise the person that fired the gun was Jade.

"Nice shooting, Lara Croft." Bobby sarcastically commented

"It was better than your hammer, Thor."

Cameron came running up from behind Jade holding her mace firmly in her hand.

"I can see by the look on your faces that our weapons don't work." Cameron pointed out

They all stood there trying to figure something out while keeping an eye on the gargoyle so it doesn't move.

"How are we suppose to kill something that can kill us when we're not looking but we can't kill it while we _are _looking at it?" Jade thought out loud

Right when Jade, Bobby, and Berry started to run out of ideas Cameron began to smile.

"What," Bobby, "please tell you got something."

"It's like you said we can't kill it while we look at it, so why don't we kill it when we're _not _looking at it?"

"I don't get how we can do that." Berry said not understanding what Cameron means

Jade however did understand what Cameron was trying to say and a smile appeared on her face.

"Berry. Cameron, you two come with me." Jade commanded as she ran off, "Bobby, make your self useful and keep an eye on that thing."

Cameron quickly followed her and after some doubt along with an okay for Bobby, Berry soon followed and joined the girls at the entrance to the ware house where he noticed that the light on Jade's and Cameron's goggles were out.

"Why did you turn off your night vision?" he asked

"The gargoyle is only stone when we're looking at it, so I figured that when it's not being looked at the stone becomes flesh like." Cameron explained

"Okay."

Jade could tell that Berry was still lost.

"In other words turn off your flashlight and tell Bobby to do that same."

Berry wasted no time turning off the flashlight leaving the only source of light in the room being Bobby's flashlight.

"Bobby, turn off your flashlight." Berry shouted

"Then close your eyes," Jade added, "the creature will still as long as it knows you're looking at it."

Bobby quickly turned off his flashlight and then closed his eyes hoping that the gargoyle won't attack him. That idea kept floating around in its head until he couldn't take it anymore and open his eyes and by using his wolf vision he saw that the creature had moved.

"_It looks like the hunters have become the hunted." _Bobby thought

Back towards the entrance Jade, Cameron, and Berry had carefully started walking towards Bobby when they heard boxes being knocked over from their left.

"Damn it, it's faster than I thought." Jade said as she tightened the grip on her sword

Cameron and Berry also prepared themselves for an attack as did Bobby who had just morphed into his wolf form but kept his eyes closed only relying on his advanced hearing to search for the gargoyle. The search didn't take long for all of them heard something moving up in the rafters.

"Get ready." Jade instructed as they continued walking

Bobby was making his way back to the others while trying to use his nose to find the gargoyle by smell but the only scent he could pick up were the ones that were coming from his friends. Suddenly something knocked Bobby on his back and pinned him to the ground, right away Bobby knew it was the gargoyle and tried to break free from the creature's grasp which to his surprise he managed to get his arms off the ground but the gargoyle started to fight back by placing one foot on Bobby's chest and it's talons sunk into Bobby's flesh. Bobby let out a painful howl that altered others that he was at that moment fighting the gargoyle.

"Bobby," Berry shouted, "don't worry, we're on are way."

Berry ran towards the area where he hoped that the howl came from and Cameron soon followed leaving Jade by herself deciding if she should help Bobby or not. She tightened the grip on the handle of her sword, took a deep breath and ran off after the others.

* * *

**I hate to do this but I'm afraid I have to break this episode into five parts, don't worry for part five will be up either later tonight or sometime tomorrow, so stay tuned. P.S. I really appreciate all the positive PMs I've been receiving it's things like that is what keeps me typing this amazing series, so I'll be looking forward to more reviews and PMs. Thank You!  
**


	5. Stone Cold part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**At long as the final chapter for the first episode of season 2. Enjoy**

* * *

Bobby's fight with the gargoyle continued, he was still pinned to the ground and trying his best to throw the gargoyle off but every time it would seem that he was going to prevail the gargoyle would then sink its talons further into Bobby's chest causing him to lose concentration.

"Bobby, you over here?" he heard Berry shout

He could hear two sets of footsteps approaching him.

"Who's with you?"

"Cameron is with me, now tell us where the gargoyle is at."

"He's on top of me."

Berry and Cameron both knew that their chances of hitting the gargoyle while they had their eyes closed was not an easy task but they also knew that they would have to try, so Berry ran up while swinging the crowbar in his hands like a mad man hoping he would hit his target which to his surprise he struck something but this moment of joy was short-lived when something back-handed him so hard that he landed two feet away.

"BERRY!" Bobby and Cameron shouted

Cameron took this chance to attack and like Berry before her she managed to strike the gargoyle in what she guessed by the angle of the hit was the monster's leg.

"Thanks, Cameron." Bobby said for that attack had caused the gargoyle to extract its claws from his chest giving him a knock the beast on to the ground

Bobby then quickly reached down and pick up his flashlight, turned it on and aimed it at the gargoyle causing it to turn back into stone.

"It's safe to open your eyes."

Cameron side in relief as she opened her eyes then turned back on her night vision goggles. She then saw Berry on the ground a few feet away, she ran up to him and was glad to see that he had quickly recovered.

"I got hit harder than that before." he joked as Cameron helped him off the ground

"So what now?" Cameron asked

"We kill it." Jade said as she finally reached the group

"May we just take a minute to relax, Bobby and I took a beating." Berry informed

"This is our only chance to finish the job."

"Okay, how do you suggest we do that?" Bobby asked

Jade explained that she had a lot of time to think about it and there was a way that might work but it won't be easy for the first thing they had to do was to gather some steel chains which luckily for them the warehouse had plenty of so Jade had Bobby and Berry gather those up while her and Cameron kept an eye on the gargoyle.

"You sure this is the only way, it sounds pretty rash?" Cameron questioned her friend after Jade told her the plan

"I see no other option, besides this is an old Crusaders tactic."

"When was the last time it they used it?"

"If I remember correctly it a Crusader used to kill an Ushi-Oni in a barn in Chicago in the early 1870's."

Bobby and Berry returned with the chains.

"Good, now let's get to work."

The set up took nearly an hour to complete for Bobby and Berry who had to find a way to chain the gargoyle to the ground which thanks to the sledgehammer Bobby had brought with him meant that the task didn't take long. Jade during that time had located and deactivated the fire sprinklers for the building, she then broke in the main office of the warehouse and found a lighter in the desk drawer. Now all she need was something to burn, that job was left to Cameron who had found just the thing, a forklift. Jade removed the fuel cap inserted some straw they found in a nearby crate (the same one the gargoyle arrived in), she lit the straw on fire and told everybody to get out. As they ran out the door they heard the sounds of chains rattling violently as the gargoyle tried to escape. Bobby and Berry got into the Cadillac as did Cameron and to their surprise Jade. The Cadillac was over a mile away when they fire reached the gas inside the forklift and exploded causing the fire to engulf the warehouse along with the gargoyle who tried to break free from the chains but sadly failed as it soon became consumed by the flames.

(8:00 p.m.)

Bobby had parked the Cadillac in a spot that was just around the corner from the alley, he looked at Berry, then at Cameron, then finally at Jade who didn't look at him.

"I have to say despite the part where we committed arson, I actually enjoyed fighting the gargoyle with all of you."

"It might be the adrenaline talking but I agree," Cameron stated, "I never had so much fun in my life."

Jade didn't say anything as she pushed the seat Berry was sitting in forward singling him to get out so she could, Berry cooperated as he opened the door, got out and waited for Jade to get out before getting back in. Jade started to walk towards her home when someone ran up to her.

"Cameron, please, I just want the rest of the night to myself."

She turned around to see that the person was Bobby.

"What do you want?" Jade asked knowing what he was going to say

"I wasn't lying when I said I enjoyed fighting along with all of you," He said, "you have to admit we work well together."

"Don't think for a minute that just because we worked together to kill one gargoyle doesn't mean that will happen all the time."

"Remember how well we worked together when we faced the Chupacabra?"

"Yes and like the gargoyle the Chupacabra was the real threat at the time but one of these days your going to slip up and kill an innocent person and when that day comes I'll be the one who brings you down and there's nothing you can do to change that." Jade said before walking away

"What if I help you track down and kill Iago, you know the demon who took your father's soul."

This stopped Jade in her tracks, she turned around walked up to Bobby and punched him in the face.

"How dare you try to use my father as a bargaining chip, you jackass."

Bobby stood there holding his bleeding nose as he watched Jade walk away. He decided it was best to leave Jade alone for the moment as he walked back towards his car to take Berry and Cameron home.

(Friday: 7:15 p.m.)

Bobby was hanging out at Berry's house watching television but couldn't get into the show for several things were on his mind, the first thing was the fact that his father was on a date with his now not secret girlfriend, along with Jade still being mad at him, and finally the crate in the warehouse that the gargoyle arrived in that had Ted Wasonasong's name on it.

"Do you think Ted Wasonasong knew what he was getting when he ordered the gargoyle?" Bobby blurted out causing Berry to pause the TV

"Come again?" Berry asked making sure he heard his friend correctly

"You said he could have ordered the gargoyle with the purpose of using it as some sort of decoration but yet why didn't he have the crate delivered to his house and why stash in a random warehouse?"

Berry sat there trying to think of an answer for Bobby's questions but soon realized he didn't have any.

"You're right plus another question would be why didn't the cops question him after they investigated the warehouse, I'm sure they noticed the open crate with nothing in it."

"I wonder if Jade knew about the crate?" Bobby added

"If she did then she could be on her way over to the Wasonasong's to question Ted as we speak."

Berry couldn't be more wrong for Jade was still at home, alone in her room sitting at her desk on her laptop, this might seem normal for a sixteen year old girl but as we know Jade is no normal girl for one thing she had closed her curtains and the only source of light was coming from a small lamp on her desk. She was typing on the keyboard pretty fast then on her screen appeared a window that required her to type in her name and password.

"Jade LaRue," Jade said to herself out loud, "password, Joan1431."

She sat there for a minute until she heard a male voice coming from her computer.

"Joan, it's so good to hear from you, I haven't heard from you a while." the voice greeted with joy

"It's been a pretty quiet in Arlen until this week which I got the report typed up for you."

"Excellent, send it to me."

Jade leaned forward where she quickly located the document and sent it to the mysterious person. The person read over the report and seemed impressed by what they read.

"A gargoyle, I haven't seen one since I was around your age."

"I'm glad that my report took you down memory lane." Jade joked a bit

The man let out a chuckle that was short-lived for he quickly returned to the business at hand.

"Now, about this werewolf you've encountered since you killed that Chupacabra during your second month in Arlen, anything to report on."

"No." Jade lied

Jade had left out the part where the werewolf had helped her fight the gargoyle, this isn't the first time she's done this though.

"You've been in that town for over a year and you have yet to kill it," the man said with disapproval in his voice, "I thought I trained you better than that, you should have killed the werewolf within the first few months."

"This werewolf is a tough one to track down."

"So was the monster that paralyzed your father." the man reminded her

"That monster was easier to track down for it left a trail of bodies while as far as I know this werewolf hasn't killed a single person."

"Then I have something to show you."

Jade watched as a video popped up on the screen and she noticed that it was a clip from the local news. It showed the Heimlich County Medical Center, she then saw a large group of people standing in front of it along with one of the two candidates for mayor, Vergil Min. He was standing with his back turned from the hospital and was getting ready to make a speech, one he hope will help him win the election.

"Citizens of Arlen," Vergil began, "I am standing here in front of you tonight for one reason and that reason is the supernatural."

Jade leaned closer to the screen in shock for she saw Dale Gribble walking into the shot and stood next to Vergil.

"This is Dale Gribble, Arlen's best exterminator, president of the gun club, my number one supporter, and one of many victims of the recent supernatural attacks on our town."

Vergil stepped aside allowing Dale to step up to the group of eager reporters.

"Hello, my name is Dale Gribble, usually I would use a fake name in situations like this but this situation call for drastic measures for in the ICU of this hospital lays my close friend Octavio who was viciously attacked by the Arlen Werewolf."

"_What, he's lying, it was the gargoyle that attacked him, not the werewolf." _Jade thought

Tears began to come out from behind his sunglasses giving Vergil the cue to step back up in front.

"This is the type of incident that I'm hoping to prevent if I'm elected mayor and so far all I heard Ted Wasonasong say is that he'll make some changes to the local schools but answer me this my fellow Arlenites what good is a better education for your children if their being devoured by a monster?"

The crowd became horrified for the fact that Vergil would even say such a thing but at the same time they knew he was right and then they all began to give their support by agreeing with him.

"So, Arlen, in two months when you vote I want you to think about every single strange thing that has happened within the last year and ask yourselves, will it get worse and if so how can I stop it," Vergil spoke grabbing everyone's attention, "let me tell you how to stop it, you can for when November come around the corner you will vote for Vergil Min."

Suddenly Dale came back into view lifting his fist repeatedly into the air and chanting.

"MIN FOR THE WIN," he chanted loudly, "MIN FOR THE WIN!"

The crowd soon joined in the chanting and at that moment the video stopped.

"It seems to me that you have some competition," the man stated, "the next time you see that werewolf you better kill it on the spot for I couldn't live with the fact that those amateurs managed to kill the werewolf before one of my own Crusaders."

"I won't let that happen." Jade promised

"You better pray that it doesn't for if you and those idiots don't kill the werewolf by the end of April I'll come and do it myself."

"That's not necessary," Jade said, "I'll kill the werewolf before April."

"I hope that you will."

The screen went black and Jade slammed her laptop shut then turned off the lamp.

(2:30 a.m. The previous night)

We return to the warehouse that in able to kill the gargoyle they had to burn it down to the ground, the fire department had put out the fire and stayed for a couple of hours which the arson investigator had declared the fire a possible arson judging from the burnt remains of the potential suspect (the gargoyle's last victim) that failed to get out of thee building in time. Then left. We see a lone figure digging through the rubble and debris of the building searching for something then after a long dig they managed to find what they were looking for, it was a chunk of stone that was actually the gargoyle's face.

"Damn, that's a shame," the person swore as they held up the fragment

The person turned around showing us that the person was the other man running for mayor, Ted Wasonasong, he looked around to make sure nobody saw him as he proceeded to flee the scene with a small piece of the gargoyle.

"Worst four grand I've ever spent."

* * *

**So is Vergil the bad guy this season or is it Ted? You'll just have to find out as the season continues. I know the way I killed the gargoyle may seem like a cop-out but I was having trouble coming up with a cool way to kill it. I hope you stick around to see what happens as the second season of Werewolf of the Hill continues. Stay Tuned**


	6. Episode 2: Out of Luck part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**After nearly a two month hiatus the second season of Werewolf of the Hill continues with the second episode.**

**In this chapter I'm going to introduce a character that I'm planning on making a recurring one so I hope you like them. P.S. Congratulations on those who figured out my reference to the Great Chicago Fire in the previous chapter.**

* * *

Almost three weeks have pasted since Bobby defeated the gargoyle with help from his friends Berry and Cameron, along with Jade's idea to burn down the warehouse. Bobby was spending his Friday night hanging out with his friends at the first football game of the season where their school Arlen High had a huge lead over Belton.

"Great team Arlen has this year." stated Hank who was sitting with his friends a few rows behind Bobby

"Yep." Bill agreed

Boomhauer nodded his head in agreement.

"Even though my son Joseph is the reason we're winning, I'm still surprised Belton showed up," Dale said, "considering that there are monsters in this town."

Hank shook his head in frustration.

"Dale, can you please just enjoy the damn game and stop talking about imaginary monsters."

"You'll think they're imaginary when one of them is eating Bill alive."

"I don't want to get eaten." Bill screamed loudly

Everyone who was sitting within ten feet of him drew their attention away from the game and stared at Bill, including Bobby and his friends. While everyone else turned away after a few seconds Bobby kept his eyes on Dale who was staring back at him.

"I still can't believe Mr. Gribble found out my secret." Bobby said to Berry and Cameron after turning back around

"Don't worry about him, he's too incompetent to pose as a real threat ." Berry explained

"Well, he might be but I know there is at least one other monster hunter in town that is a threat."

"Where is Jade exactly?" Berry wondered

"She's at the hospital visiting her father." Cameron informed

Bobby sat there feeling guilty for he knew that it was because of him that her father was in a coma. He got up then began to make his way down the stands.

"Where are you going?" Berry asked

"I'm going to the concession stand to get something."

Berry and Cameron watched as a depressed Bobby walked off.

"He shouldn't beat himself over what Iago did to Jade's father." Berry said

"Iago, that's the demon that tried to kill Bobby's dad and kidnapped Jade right?" Cameron asked trying to get her facts straight

"Yeah."

"I know I've been completely supportive after Bobby told me that he was a werewolf but I'm still having trouble grasping that the supernatural really exist."

"I've believed in the supernatural my entire life and I still can't believe it."

"I hope that this rift between Bobby and Jade ends soon."

Bobby returned a short time later and the game soon ended with Arlen High coming out the winners and everyone began to leave. Hank, Bobby, Berry, and Cameron all headed to Hank's truck when he spotted something on the bumper, it was a sticker that read MIN FOR MAYOR.

"Damn it, Dale." Hank swore before getting into his truck

Hank drove out of the parking lot and headed towards Berry's house. After dropping off Berry, Hank headed towards Cameron's house which was empty because Allison was still at work.

"You sure you'll be fine until your mother gets home?" Hank asked out of concern

"I'm use to it." Cameron informed before getting out of the truck

"Well, see you later than and tell your mother I said hello."

"Okay, bye."

Bobby moved to the front seat while Hank waited to for Cameron to get into her house safely. Once Cameron was inside Hank put the truck in drive and started to head home. On their way they drove past the First Bank of Arlen which always closes early on Fridays during football season and unbeknownst to them the bank at that very moment was in the process of being robbed. Two figures had broken into the bank, deactivated the alarms, opened the vault, and made their way to the safe deposit boxes. They had broken into several of these boxes and took what were inside of them. Then one of the thieves got on to their knees as they attempted to pick the lock of a very important box.

"Well you hurry up," one of the thieves whispered, "I have a feeling we might get caught."

"Almost got it." the person picking the lock said

"Good, get that thing open so we can get out of here."

It took some time but the door unlocked which they immediately opened then took out the long metal box which they opened and took something out. They turned to their partner and chuckled before the both of them ran out of the vault, through the lobby where the person who opened the box reached into their pocket and tossed something on to the floor, then they proceeded out the doors. Once outside the street lamps showed that the duo was a man and woman, the man was 6 ft tall with light brown hair and blue while the woman was 5'8 with short red hair and brown eyes both were wearing the standard black burglar outfit. The man was holding an old leather pouch in his right hand as the couple ran off into the darkness, once they got back to their hideout which was an abandoned apartment building they laid the items they stole on an old table in the middle of the room. Among the items were old coins, rings, necklaces, at least three thousand dollars in single dollar bills, the man however refused to put the pouch on the table.

"Can't believe you, Seth," the woman complained while revealing the man's name, "we break into this bank and the only thing you steal is a dirty old leather pouch."

"Relax, Ava," Seth said, "I promise you that the item in this beg is worth more than anything on this table."

"You better be right for we've already broken into three museums, five different collector's homes, and at least two other banks looking for something you won't even tell me what it is."

Seth opened the pouch then reached inside to pull out a large blue sapphire gem. Ava became stunned by the gem's beauty causing her eyes to widened.

"This is darling, is luck."

Ava didn't understand what Seth meant by that statement.

"What are you talking about?"

"According to legend this gem brings who ever holds it a vast amount of luck."

"You told you that?" Ava asked

"I've heard about this gem since my childhood from my father," Seth revealed, "he told me that everyone who has ever held this gem had unbelievable luck, they either struck oil where no one else did, succeeded in the stock market, survived wars without a single injury, and the list goes on."

"If it so lucky then how did it end up in a deposit box in a bank in a small Texas town?" Ava questioned the gem's powers

"Tonight probably wasn't the first time somebody stole it."

"So what you are planning on doing now since you finally have the gem."

"I'm going to put it to the test tomorrow night by stealing from one of the wealthiest men in Arlen."

"Who would that be exactly."

(Saturday 8:15 a.m. The Hill Residence)

The sun had only been up for an hour and Hank was already up, showered, dressed, and eating breakfast when Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bobby" Hank greeted his son

Bobby mumbled as he walked over to the cabinet to get himself a bowl of cereal. After getting the milk from the fridge Bobby sat down at the table where he slowly poured the milk into the bowl.

"Great game last night uh?" Hank asked trying to get a conversation started

"It was okay, except for when Mr. Gribble cheered every time they mentioned Joseph's name."

"You know how proud Dale is of Joseph."

"I bet he wouldn't try to kill him if he was a monster." Bobby said muttered

The Hills finished up their breakfast then each went on to do their own things. Hank was going to the hardware store to get some more nails after he used them all to repair his fence that got damaged when the brakes on Bill's car failed. Bobby spent the next several hours at home, then when one o'clock came around Bobby received a phone call from Berry who told that on his way to the bookstore he stopped at the bank when he saw the police investigating what he assumed was a robbery. Without wasting time Bobby got up, ran outside, got into his car and left. Twenty one minutes later Bobby arrived at the bank where the crime scene had drawn a large crowd, he scanned the crowd until he spotted Berry who waved at him.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked when he got closer to Berry

"Not sure, all I can tell is that someone broke in last night."

At that moment a blue car pulled up and two men got out, the man who was driving was 6'1 with black hair wearing a dark grey suit with a dark blue tie. The other man was a little shorter standing at 5'11 with light brown hair dressed in a black suit with a black tie. The two men made their way through the crowd and approached the officers on scene. Bobby was curious who these two men were so he decided this would be a good chance to use his heightened werewolf hearing.

"Hello," the black-haired man greeted, "I'm Detective Greg Stokes and this is my partner Detective Alan Chase."

The officer looked at the badges and noticed that the men were from out-of-town.

"What brings you here from Dallas?" the officer asked

"A case we've been working on for over a year." Stokes informed

"You have an idea about whose behind this robbery?"

"We do," Chase spoke up whose accent the officer could was Australian, "judging by how easily the security got deactivated and according to your chief the investigators found some sand on the lobby floor."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That sand is the calling card of Seth Ryker, a criminal we've tried to capture for over a year."

"There is no way one man could do this job alone."

"Seth has an accomplice, a woman by the name of Ava McKay, we think that she might be his girlfriend."

"The old Bonnie and Clyde act."

"Yes and like Bonnie and Clyde they are very dangerous," Stokes informed, "that is why we are taking over this case."

"I'm afraid you don't have any jurisdiction in Arlen."

"Then I suggest you call your chief who I promise you will tell you that until these two are behind bars, Detective Chase and I are in charge."

The officer stood there speechless as Chase and Stokes walked passed him and walked inside the bank to get a better look at the crime scene. Bobby couldn't believe what he heard for once since he became a werewolf a crime has happened in this town that has nothing to do with the supernatural.

"What did you hear?" Berry asked

"Put your bike in my car and I'll tell you on the way back to my house."

* * *

**Is it just me or does Bobby seem excited about the robbery? Stay tuned to find out more. Now the reason for the hiatus is because my life has become so busy and I decided to make some changes to this season plus I'm working on a new story which is a multiple crossover that is a parody of the Sly Cooper video game series, so feel free to check it out. **


	7. Out of Luck part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill.**

**Waring, this is a long chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

(The Hill Residence)

Bobby and Berry were in Bobby's living having a very unique conversation about last night's bank robbery. Berry sat on the couch while Bobby was standing as he was retelling him about ever thing he heard at the crime scene and Berry couldn't believe how excited Bobby was about it.

"Dude, you seem way to excited about this robbery." Berry pointed out

"I know that but I have a really good reason," Bobby said before explaining his excitement, "ever since I became a werewolf you and I been protecting Arlen from the supernatural and nobody ever knew but now this guy, Vergil Min along with Mr. Gribble have convinced almost everyone that the Arlen Werewolf is a menace that needs hunted down and killed."

"Bobby, I know things look bad at the moment but if you pay attention to the polls you'll see that Ted Wasonasong's approval ratings are higher so there is no chance of Min winning the election."

"On the off-chance that he does win I think it's important that I capture these two criminals."

"What?"

"Yeah, if words gets out that the Arlen Werewolf was responsible for the capture of these robbers then Min's whole campaign will fall apart meaning that his chances of being elected mayor is drop to zero."

"Wow," Berry said, "I can understand why you want to go after these two thieves for but if you do capture them how will people know it was the Arlen Werewolf that did it?"

"I haven't figure out that part yet," Bobby admitted, "the first thing we need to find out is if they're still in town, if they are then we'll need to figure out where they'll strike next."

"Okay, lets see here, if they were monsters or something I would just look in one of my books but since their master criminals the obvious thing to do is to look on the internet for any crimes that matches their M.O, then find any place in Arlen that matches it.

"Brilliant, let's get to work."

The boys went to search the internet on Bobby's computer in his room, which during that time Seth who couldn't hold back his excitement about tonight's heist was explaining his plan to Ava who still had doubts about the gem's powers.

"You sure about this," Ava asked , "the target your going after seems pretty small."

"I know this man isn't Scrooge McDuck rich," Seth admitted, "he is however one of the most successful men in Arlen and tonight we're going to take everything from him."

"You're planning on robbing some guy's house just to prove to me that the gem we stole last night has magical powers?"

"Come on, robbing only his house would be too easy, we're also going to break into his place of business."

"Robbing two places in the same night does actually sound fun," Ava admitted, "let's hope we don't get caught."

"As along as we have this gem I promise you we'll get away clean."

Seth held up the gem to his face and watched as it sparkled in light. Ava sat in the chair watching him as he stared into the gem, she still thought that the alleged power that the gem held was bull but she's been with Seth for nearly seven years. He has always been fascinated with objects that had supposed supernatural powers and would always steal them when opportunity came up, of course these items turned out not to hold any sort of magic but that didn't stop them from stealing.

Think about it Ava," Seth said while still looking at the gem, "if this beauty does bring us good luck during the heist then nothing will stop us, then once we collect enough cash we'll leave this country and live out our lives together in a place they'll never find us."

"I'm liking that idea a lot." Ava said with a smile

(10:00 p.m.)

Bobby was able to sneak into the garage, get into his car and pull out of the driveway without waking his father up.

"_Never thought Mr. Dauterive's brakes failing was a good thing." _Bobby thought for the fact that working on Bill's car all day to fix the car's brakes and any other damages it sustained had made Hank extremely tired

Driving to Berry's gave Bobby time to think about what he was going to do tonight, for hopefully soon he will be capturing two criminals. It might sound selfish but Bobby wanted to do everything possible to stop all of Arlen from wanting to kill him leaving only Mr. Gribble and sadly Jade to hunt him. He soon picked up Berry and the duo made their way to what they hope was Seth and Ava's next target.

"You sure they'll strike there next?" Bobby who didn't want to make a mistake asked

"We've spent all afternoon on this," Berry pointed out, "I'm sure that the place they'll rob will be Strickland Propane."

"I'm still confused on why two master criminals would even think about robbing Strickland Propane."

"Maybe they're working their way up to a larger target."

"Could be, but I'm not going to give them the chance to rob the place where my dad works."

As they headed towards Strickland Propane another vehicle was making its way to the exact place they were heading. Inside the vehicle was Detectives Stokes and Chase who like Bobby and Berry have figured out where the criminals were going to strike next.

"Seems weird that Ryker and McKay are going after a person like this Buck Strickland, there isn't very much at this propane dealership besides propane tanks and money." Chase pointed out as Stokes drove the car

"What ever they're after we're going to make sure they don't get it." Stokes said with determination

(Strickland Propane 10:27 p.m.)

Bobby had the Cadillac parked down the road from Strickland Propane to avoid being stopped by the criminals. The young men inside the car were going over the plan one last time.

"Okay, Bobby, so the plan is that you'll get out of the car, make your way to Strickland Propane, then once close to the building you'll snoop around to see if the crooks have broken in yet, if they have you'll go in there and what exactly." Berry went over the plan

"I'll figure that out when I get in." Bobby said before exiting the car

He quickly made his way to Strickland where once there he carefully ran around towards the back for the room most likely to get robbed would be Mr. Strickland's office and the easiest way to do that is through the back window. When he reached the back he noticed right away that the window leading into the office was open causing Bobby to resort to crawling on all fours up to the window. Once he was close he started to hear voices from within. He crouched under the window to hear what the people inside were saying.

"Seth, what are you doing," a female voice asked, "we already cleaned out his safe, took every award we could find, what else are we looking for and don't tell me it's another stupid gem."

"Relax, darling, it's nothing like that," the one called Seth promised, "if there is one thing I read about the owner of this place it's that he a man who appreciates booze and if I'm right about where he keeps it…."

With that the man opened a drawer and found a metal box with a label that read **Thatherton Goes Out Of Business**, he placed it on the desk and smiled but the woman noticed the keyhole on the box.

"Tough luck, seems like this man keeps his booze locked up."

"Think again, Ava."

The man grabbed the bottom lid and yanked it open surprising Ava.

"How did you to that?" Ava wondered

"Its called luck."

"_Luck?"_ Bobby thought as he listened to the man

"Doesn't prove anything, he might have just left it unlocked by mistake."

Seth reached in and lifted out a clear crystal bottle with red liquid inside.

"This will be the first thing we drink after we get out of the country." Seth informed as he gently shook the bottle

"_Time for the Arlen Werewolf to ruin that plan." _

Backing away from the window Bobby began this transformation into his wolf form but the growling that he did during the process alerted the two thieves inside that something was out there.

"You hear something, babe?" Ava asked worried that someone had discovered them

Seth placed down the bottle down on desk before going over to the window and looked out where he didn't see anybody.

"Ava, gather up everything we got so far and get out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'm going outside to see if anyone is here, if so then I'll distract them while you get to the car and return to the hideout and I'll join you shortly."

"What if it's a cop?"

Seth smiled as he took the gem out of this front pocket.

"Don't worry as long as I have this then no damn cop is going to stop me."

Ava stood there for a minute wondering if letting Seth go out by himself was a good idea.

"Fine," Ava said after a minute, "if you're not back at the hideout in two hours I'm leaving your ass in this cesspool of a town."

"I love it when you threaten me." Seth said before he hopped out the window

It was dark outside and the only source of light was coming from the light bulb above the back door as Seth scanned the area for any sign of a cop. Seth looked for a couple of minutes searching all around the building, near the propane pumps, and even in the dumpster. Bobby gazed down on Seth from the roof of the building in full werewolf mode watching the criminal searching for someone or something.

"You looking for me?" Bobby finally shouted getting Seth's attention

Seth turned around quickly and watched as a monstrous wolf jumped from the roof and landed a couple of feet from him then it stood up on its hind legs. Seth began to shake as his skin went pale while the wolf approached him.

"What are you?" Seth asked frightened

"I'm this town's resident werewolf." the Bobby replied

With his back against the dumpster Seth was trying to think of away to escape, that is when he remembered the gem in his pocket which was enough to removes Seth's fear of this monster.

"I heard this town had a werewolf, I assume your out looking for a snack." Seth joked with confidence in the gem's abilities

"I'm here to stop you," Bobby said, "besides I ate before I left home."

Seth smirked.

"A monster with a sense of humor I like that but I'm afraid I can't let you stop me."

"Why shouldn't I, you and your girlfriend came into my town robbed not only The First Bank of Arlen but from Buck Strickland who is an honest and decent human b… actually there are people who would want him dead, the point however is that it's wrong to steal from innocent people."

"How sweet, the big bad wolf has a soft spot for humans."

"Not all humans for your days of thievery are over."

Seth grinned as he reached into his right pocket and pulled out the gem that he kept concealed in his fist while he used his free hand to motion Bobby to come and try his best to stop him. With a growl Bobby charged at Seth who at the last second jumped out-of-the-way as Bobby went to pounce only to crash into the dumpster then causing it to flip over and spilling the disgusting contents on top of him.

"Gross." Bobby gagged before he stood up and shook the garbage off

He turned around and glared at Seth who was standing there laughing at Bobby.

"Sorry pal but I'm afraid luck is on my side." Seth pointed out

"I'll see about that." Bobby said challenging Seth's claim

Bobby fiercely howled into the night sky hoping to intimidate Seth to surrender but the criminal remained where he was however this howl got Detectives Stokes and Chase's attention as they were getting out of their car, that Stokes who like Bobby had parked down the road opposite of the Cadillac.

"That sounds pretty scary," Chase stated, "I wonder what it is?"

Stokes drew his gun from his holster as did Chase then the detectives walked down the road cautiously towards Strickland Propane. Back at the propane dealership the fight between Bobby and Seth Ryker was continuing for yet again Seth dodged Bobby's attack and watched as Bobby's right hand/paw punched through the wall and got stuck, then to make things worse for Bobby, Seth reached into his left pocket and pulled out some sand that he tossed in Bobby's face causing him to roar. When the roaring quit both of them heard footsteps approaching.

"I hate to break this "me humiliating you with luck" thing but I think the heat is coming so goodbye flea bag." Seth bragged while Bobby began rubbing the sand of his eyes

Then he turned to escaped and right as he walked by a window he saw something in the corner of his eye that scared him enough to drop the gem. Bobby who had managed to get out enough of the sand saw the gem on the ground.

"_What is that thing?" _he thought

Seth quickly rubbed his eyes then looked back in the window where he only saw his reflection. He then scooped up the gem from the ground then made his escape leaving Bobby there alone until two people rounded the corner with flashlights and guns aimed straight at him.

"Dear god," one of the people gasped, "is that what I think it is."

Bobby's eyes adjusted to the light and saw that it was the two detectives from crime scene this morning. The detectives couldn't believe their eyes for right in front of them was a monster.

"Don't move." Stokes commanded as he got ready to fire his weapon

Drawing his focus away from the detectives to his hand/paw that was still stuck in the wall Bobby was finally able to yank it out of the wall then turned to face the two men.

"I'm not the bad guy here." Bobby tried to explain himself

"I don't know what you are but I suggest you don't try anything."

Figuring there was no other option Bobby quickly turned and started to run away not before Detective Stokes got a shot off and hitting Bobby in his right leg.

"Damn." Bobby muttered

Bobby stumbled around the corner of the building and fell to the ground.

"Got them now." Chase shouted

The detectives went around the corner to capture the strange beast but to their surprise the monster was gone.

"Where did that thing go?" Stokes wondered

Down the road Bobby had used his wolf speed to make it back to the Cadillac where he turned back to his normal self, got in the car, laid down in the back seat, then Berry got behind the wheel then he looked in the back seat and saw Bobby's bloody leg.

"What in the name of Castiel happened to you?"

"Seth got away when the two detectives from earlier showed up and one of them shot me."

Berry put the Cadillac in drive, gripped the steering wheel, and drove off to return to Bobby's house hoping to get some help.

Back at Strickland Propane, the two detectives where searching the area for any clues of what if was that the just faced.

"If you ask me I say it was a werewolf." Chase stated his opinion

"Something tells me you're right, after all the local officers did warn us about the usual things that have happened in this town the past year," Stokes remembered, "I thought they were just messing with us since were from out-of-town."

The two continued to look around until Stokes spotted something.

"Hey, Alan, check this out."

Alan came running over to the spot where the werewolf was standing when Greg shot it. On the ground were several drops of blood.

"Give me something to collect this with," Stokes demanded, "time to see if this town's crime lab is any good."

* * *

**Sorry if fight between Bobby and Seth wasn't longer but this was only the first encounter after all. Also if you had any ideas about what Seth saw in the window please leave your guesses in the review section or send me a PM. Stay tuned**


	8. Out of Luck part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill**

**After taking a short break, I'm back with the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

(Seth and Ava's hideout 11:22 p.m.)

Seth had returned to the hideout where after getting verbally assaulted by Ava, spent the next ten minutes explaining what exactly happened to him back at Strickland Propane.

"A werewolf, like the one mentioned in those campaign posters we've seen?" Ava asked

"That would be my guess but you should have seen me out there, that flea bag didn't lay a claw on me," Seth said with excitement, "it's all thanks to that little gem that you said was powerless."

"Maybe I'm wrong about that gem."

"Since I pretty much proved that its powers are real, I say we go after a larger target."

"Which of this town's old rich guys do you have in mind?"

"All of them." Seth said with a grin that worried Ava

"I'm sorry but we might have only a few more days in this town, how do you expect us to steal from them all?"

Seth reached inside his coat and pulled out a newspaper. He opened it and turned it to the fourth page before handing it to Ava who saw that it was the paper from today. She carefully read the article and then understood what Seth was planning.

"Seth, I like the way you think and all but this is too risky to attempt." Ava stated her concern

"As long as I have the gem then nothing will go wrong," Seth said, "plus who's going to stop us, those detectives who've been on our tail for over a year or that werewolf who I think got humiliated after our fight.

"Still sounds dangerous, true you have that gem but what about me, I don't have any magical gems."

Something started to build up inside of Seth as his expression changed from joy to anger.

"Fine, I'll do the job myself," Seth shouted, "that'll be more money for me."

He stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut leaving Ava stunned by his sudden outburst. He walked over to the sink, turned on the faucet, and ran his hands underneath it then splashed some water on to his face.

"_That was weird," _he thought, _"I have never yelled at her like that before." _

He splashed more water on to his face before looking up into the mirror were he came face to face with a terrifying sight. Staring right back at him was himself but with murky brown skin with tiny bumps while his blue eyes were now a shade of dark orange. He stepped backwards and lost his balance when the rug on the floor slipped out from under him causing him to nearly hit his head on the bathtub. Ava came barging in when she heard him fell and helped him up. He once again looked into the mirror and saw that his reflection was again normal.

"_Something is going on, this is the second time tonight that I have seen that thing." _

(Rainy Street 11:30)

Berry quickly pulled the Cadillac into the Hill's driveway where he parked the car, got out, helped Bobby get out of the backseat, and hurried into the garage which they opened due to the door opener Bobby had in the car. Before they could take another step the door that leads into the house swung open and Hank stepped through the door. When he saw the boys standing in the middle of his garage he wanted to know why they were there, that is when he saw blood dripping from Bobby's pant leg to the clean concrete floor.

"Dear lord, what happened to Bobby?" Hank questioned in fear for Bobby's life

"I got shot," Bobby replied while holding back the pain, "can we please hurry, once the bullet is out I should able to heal quickly."

Hank told Berry to take Bobby into the living room and lay him on the couch. Once Bobby got settled both Hank and Berry were trying to figure out what to do to help.

"I don't know how to remove a bullet I'm only sixteen." Berry stated

"I could call Allison, maybe she could help us."

"Cameron's mother doesn't know that I'm the Arlen Werewolf," Bobby who was still in pain pointed out, "how are you going to explain to her how I got shot?"

"That's true," Berry agreed, "besides she's a psychiatrist which isn't the type of doctor we need at the moment."

Hank tried his best to think of somebody that could help but everyone he could think of didn't have the skills to do the job. Although one person did cross his mind.

"Dale would know what to do but he has this weird vendetta against Bobby."

Bobby scooted up on the couch until his back was laying against the arm rest.

"Didn't grandpa ever teach you?" Bobby asked

Thinking back to his childhood when his father tried to teach him how to shoot, he did remember one time where he accidentally shot one of his father's war buddies in the arm and Cotton decided it would be good especially with Hank's bad aim to learn how to remove a bullet.

"He did but I have to warn you it'll be very painful." Hank informed

"Dad, if I can take a beating from things like a Chupacabra, a half giant, and a ghost, then I'm pretty sure I can stand having a bullet removed from my leg." Bobby stated

"Don't forget about the demigod." Berry reminded him of Jason

Hank saw there was no other choice so he decided to removed the bullet himself.

"Okay then, Berry, go get me knife, a pair of tweezers, a bowl of hot water, disinfectant, some towels and bandages."

"Right away, Mr. Hill."

Berry rushed around the house gathering up the supplies Hank needed to do the procedure on Bobby's leg. He turned a few minutes later with the items and gave them to Hank who then moved the coffee table closer to the couch where he laid one of the towels on followed by Bobby's leg.

"Ready?" Hank asked making sure his son was ready

"Go ahead."

Fifteen minutes after struggling to find the bullet, Hank was able to remove it and placed it on the towel under Bobby's leg. He carefully cleaned out the wound with water and applied the disinfectant before taping the bandage to his leg.

"How long do you think it'll take to heal?" Berry wondered

"Maybe a day or two," Bobby guessed, "my healing powers might be amazing but there nothing like Wolverine's."

After explaining who Wolverine is to Hank, Bobby decided it was best that if he went to bed and resumed his mission to capture the criminals tomorrow. Berry then ask if he could stay the night instead of having Hank drive him home late at night mostly he didn't want to explain to his parents why he's out so late.

"Hey, dad, is it okay if Berry sleeps in my bed while I sleep out here."

"Sure," Hank said, "I'll go get the guest blanket.

(8: 02 a.m.)

Hank who had spent twenty minutes cleaning up the mess in the living room and over two hours cleaning up the blood in the garage was asleep in his bed. His sleeping ended when the phone started to ring, getting up he made his way to the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hello." He greeted with a groggy voice

The person on the other end of the phone started shouting into Hank's ear who was force to hold the phone away to prevent any damage to his eardrum. Once the person quit yelling Hank brought the phone back to his ear.

"Now, calmly tell me what happened."

As the person informed Hank what happened Bobby and Berry walked into the kitchen with a look of concern on their faces.

"Don't worry, sir, I'll be right there."

Hank quickly got dressed and started to head out the door when the boys stopped him, who asked to tag along for they had a good idea where Hank was going. They soon found out their hunch was right for Hank was pulling into Strickland Propane where he saw Buck Strickland who was running around frantically while the police were having a look around. They all got out of the truck and walked up to Mr. Strickland.

"Thanks for coming, Hank." Buck said with relief for the man who could help had arrived

Buck lead the Hills into the building and towards his office where Hank saw the room in shambles.

"What happened, sir?" Hank asked pretending not to know

"I got robbed, Old Top, not only here but at my house."

"Somebody robbed your house and Strickland Propane?"

"I woke up this morning and all my money and awards were gone plus those crooks took the bottle I was saving for when Thatherton goes out of business."

"Do the cops have any leads?" Bobby spoke up

"Well those two detectives from Dallas think it was the same people from the bank robbery."

"Sure why blame criminals when the culprit is the Arlen Werewolf." Some one said

They turned to the office door to see Dale standing with a look of determination on his face, a cigarette in his mouth, and a stack of flyers in his hand.

"Dale, this is a propane dealership, there is no smoking in here." Hank yelled at his friend, "more importantly, what are you doing here?"

Dale removed his cigarette from his mouth and tossed it into a nearby potted plant before walking up this the group.

"I'm here to get your boss on the Vergil Min campaign train."

"Sorry but I'm voting for Ted Wasonasong." Buck informed

"You'll change your mind after I show you proof that the werewolf is responsible," Dale said, "follow me."

With nothing better to do they all followed Dale outside where he showed them a giant hole along with several claw marks and blood stains on the ground.

"You see gentlemen, the Arlen werewolf was here." Dale proudly said

"I'm getting real tired of this werewolf nonsense of yours," Hank yelled, "for one thing the werewolf does not exist and another thing, quit trying to blame the werewolf every time something bad happens."

"I don't do that, Hank." Dale disagreed with Hank's statement

"Oh yeah, just last week you said that the werewolf stole your mail."

"Well, somebody took it."

"It was Sunday."

Dale was about to say something when some one got their attention. They all look to see Detectives Stokes and Chase standing there staring directly at them.

"If I could interrupt your little spat, I have something to tell Mr. Strickland." Stokes said

"Please, tell me you found something that will lead to the crooks that did this to me?"

"We did," Chase answered as he pulled out a small plastic evidence bag, "the investigators found sand near the large hole over there which means that the robbers from the bank were here."

"See. Dale, no werewolf."

Greg and Alan glanced at each other with the "Should we tell them more?" look are their faces.

"Funny you should say that for gentlemen in the hat is correct, a beast resembling a large wolf was here last night, both Detective Chase and I saw it."

"Told you so, Hank." Dale gloated

"Seriously, your buying Mr. Gribble's insane werewolf story." Bobby said while trying to keep his cover

Bobby looked up at Dale who like at the football game glared at him through his sunglasses. Hank noticed the tension growing between Bobby and Dale.

"Uh, Dale, would you like to tell the detective about your personal face to face with the werewolf?"

"You just said it doesn't exist." Dale pointed out

"It doesn't but I'm sure it could help with the investigation."

"Fine, it all started one night last September when I was doing some light gardening."

"At night?" Stokes question Dale's story

As Dale went on to tell his fabricated tales, Hank, Bobby, Berry, and Mr. Strickland snuck away to the other side of the store.

"This is just terrible," Buck said continuing to grieve, "to think that this robbery happened on the worst week of the year."

"Why is that, sir?" Hank asked

"Tomorrow night I was going to attend a huge event but I guess I can't."

"What event?"

"The 7th Annual Arlen Gala is tomorrow evening, it's where the wealthiest people in Arlen go to have a good time plus this year they're holding an auction where I was going to put up my valuables that I didn't want anymore but they got stolen."

"Then why are you upset if you were going to get rid of them?" Berry questioned

I'm upset because some punk stole them before I could make money by having them auctioned off."

Buck's cell phone started to ring, he answered it then left to talk to his insurance agent that was on the other end leaving Bobby, Hank, and Berry by themselves. They quickly decided to leave and started to talk about what the event Mr. Strickland just talked about.

"So the wealthiest people in Arlen are gathering in one place along with very valuable items which they are planning to auction off." Bobby went over that Buck said

"You don't think Seth and Ava are going to try something do you?" Berry asked

"Why wouldn't they, it's an all you can steal buffet."

"I don't think its such a good idea for you to go after these criminals," Hank stated his concern, "after all you got shot last time."

"Not by them, that Detective Stokes guy shot me."

"WHAT!" Hank shouted causing him to swerve into the other lane for a few seconds

"Didn't I tell you that?"

Hank didn't say anything as they he drove Berry home.

(Seth and Ava's hideout 10: 36 a.m.)

Ava was sitting out in the living room of the apartment reading up about their target for tomorrow night, her eyes were more focused on the bedroom door where Seth was sleeping. She had gotten up around seven o'clock which was normal for her but Seth was usually up before her even if they did pull off an all night heist. Something about Seth had changed since he stole that gem from the bank, he's been having random burst of anger, he's become more greedy, and the weirdest thing is that he claims to see something when he looks at his reflection. Looking up at the clock that now showed it was twenty till eleven, she decided it was time for him to get up so they could plan the heist for tomorrow night. She walked up to the bedroom door and knocked four times.

"Seth, get up," she shouted through the door, "Seth!"

She knocked four more times, still no answer, again she knocked.

"Come on, honey, you can sleep after we pull of the gala job."

"Go away." Seth shouted back in a voice that sounded distorted

"Seth, you okay," Ava asked as he reached for the doorknob, "I'm coming in."

"STAY OUT!"

Without another thought Ava swung up the door, her eyes widened in horror at the thing in front of her.

* * *

**What is going on with Seth, more importantly will Bobby be able to stop him and Ava on their next heist? Stay Tuned.  
**


End file.
